


Geburtstag

by marumaru3934



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumaru3934/pseuds/marumaru3934
Summary: 铁花生日快乐以及元宵节快乐很日常很平淡的一篇，设定也很平民没那么狂拽炫酷，就是过日子遛狗带孩子（何）fsf衍生，非常有烟火气，OOC得可以我真是个擦边球小公主（衮）





	Geburtstag

恩奇都忙得快飞起来了，在下了手术后还不忘明天周六该去采买点东西，吉尔伽美什最喜欢的葡萄酒快喝完了。  
揭了口罩散开头发换衣服下班，开车去卖场的时候隐约觉得自己忘了什么事情，停了车拽个手推车一边进门一边看手机里的待办事项，全是之前排好的手术日期穿插着诸如采买打扫的安排，看到下个月蒂妮的歌唱比赛他忍不住弯了弯嘴角。没忘事自然是最好的，他从不纠结，手机塞回兜里就开始在卖场中转悠。  
以往这是项家庭活动，两三周来一次，三个人一边聊天一边挑下个月的口粮——商场不允许宠物入内，可怜的“大师”只能留下看家。吉尔伽美什出差，蒂妮事先说了周五放学要排练，于是只剩恩奇都一人闲庭信步，拿了自己喜欢的新鲜时蔬、蒂妮爱吃的巧克力、大师的狗粮，当然也少不了爱人不离口的那款红酒，随手从货架上扫了几盒平时一直买的曲奇和奶酪干，在肉糜和鸡胸肉之间抉择了一下最后全都扔进推车。  
他像个小孩一样把手肘搁在推车扶手上，一手托腮弯腰驼背地往前滑。一人购物给了他足够的空间让无逻辑的思绪在脑子里活蹦乱跳。他不禁回忆起自己刚刚拿到医学学位的时候，好不容易领了证却因为住院实习而聚少离多，不知道该说巧还是不巧，对方也正处于事业上升期忙到重影，两个人的恋爱活在短信记录和视频通话里。当时不知道是谁出的主意，也是吉尔伽美什人傻钱多脑回路出其不意，竟然专门雇了个做饭的保姆一日三餐照顾他的饮食，送饭送到医院里去也是够大张旗鼓的，何况这一送就是三四年，直到他考出医学执照实习结束为止，恩奇都这么个低调的人硬是因为这件事出了名，整个医院都知道他有个会疼人又手段奇特的丈夫。不怪吉尔伽美什关心他吃饭，也是他确实不太关注这方面，上学的时候吃食堂，进了医院还吃食堂，等拿了执照正式上岗终于想起来顾家，才发现最初结婚时他幻想中那个懂得经营生活的自己有一半是泡影——整理东西不在话下，但厨房他是真的门都入不了，对饮食的认知全都是汉堡薯条意面披萨麦片沙拉酸奶三明治，弄得吉尔伽美什也奇了怪了：白带他去星级餐厅约会那么多次，对饮食竟然毫无概念。  
手机振动，是爱人的短信，问他在干嘛。他想人想得紧，毫不犹豫地拨电话过去，只是听到对方的声音就让他笑弯了眼。他说在逛超市，食物和日用品都买了，问对方还有没有其他想要的。吉尔伽美什若有所思地哼了一声，说没什么了，问手术怎么样，得到回答后最后补了一句早点回家休息，他马上就回。恩奇都记得是周日的飞机，说我在家等你，不忘叮嘱别喝太多酒别熬太晚，互相说了我爱你才恋恋不舍地结束通话。  
吉尔伽美什是有钱，但他也不是没穷过。早年在大学校园里谈恋爱的时候，他父亲被人算计意外亡故，公司一屁股债董事一个个都坚持破产，他顶着压力力挽狂澜，其间还差点被起诉，还是靠宁孙动了老关系才把事情压下去。学费没交齐四年的，助学贷款又是一笔债。那段时间如何昏天黑地除了宁孙也只有恩奇都知道，之前虽然不算锦衣玉食但这位小少爷什么时候吃过食堂里最便宜的意面。后来吉尔伽美什说还好有恩奇都在，没他那张脸下饭，食堂的意面真是让他看都不想看。婚后经济状况好多了，恩奇都换吃医院的食堂，吉尔伽美什忙着天南地北谈生意，不是飞机餐就是在酒店，在公司也是订餐解决。等两个人忙差不多了才回过神：家里没人做饭。雇人来做饭不是难事，但一日三餐都做就要住家，而吉尔伽美什不喜欢自己的领地被人入侵。恩奇都想了想，他也不习惯有别人在家里，比起住别墅请佣人，他更喜欢平层公寓两个人一起料理生活。于是磕磕绊绊地，他们学着烹饪，安排起打扫采购和旅行之类的家庭活动，家里大小角落都放着恩奇都精心栽种的绿植。也是一物降一物，任吉尔伽美什在公司多不可一世挥金如土，回到家里看见爱人扎着头发在厨房有点生疏地劳作，他便像被驯化了的雄狮一样凑过去，手环住腰头埋在颈间嘬一两口软肉，嘟囔着让他别忘了放盐，再商量着换一种酒喝。他们俩谁做饭都算不上多好吃，但生活的滋味全在里面，米其林三星也不会比爱人拙劣的菜肴更有味道。他渐渐庆幸自己没在还清债务后大手一挥买一栋别墅而是听从爱人的想法选择了平层公寓，没有雇人做饭打扫而是与伴侣一起经营生活与婚姻。那段艰涩的岁月没让他贪恋荣华，反倒看得更透彻，将干净明媚的大学时光反复咀嚼，亿万资产想赚什么时候不能赚，哪里比得上和爱人一起的柴米油盐。  
吉尔伽美什正坐在回家的车上。也不知道该说恩奇都聪明还是迷糊，这位优秀的外科医生，能学着把家事安排得井井有条，却每年都记不住自己的生日。是生日，也是吉尔伽美第一次主动吻他的那一天——十年前一吻结束，吉尔伽美什看面前的人长睫毛忽闪两下，收到了一句有点游移不定还带着点疑问的“April Fool…?”，哭笑不得。他提前安排好公事，坐飞机赶回来给爱人庆生，打电话过去还幻想对方能想起来今天是什么日子，果不其然还是什么都没意识到。问题也不大，左右是有他惦记着，今年还多了个小姑娘一起惦记。  
蒂妮是不到一年前被吉尔伽美什救下的。主干道上的自杀式袭击，她一家当时正在为本地原住民权益游行示威，父亲在千钧一发之际将她推到小巷子里，撞上吉尔伽美什的车，送到恩奇都所在的医院。也不记得是谁先提了一句“我们是不是应该有个孩子”，之后初中还没毕业的蒂妮就顺理成章被他们领养。年龄小性格却稳重，出身不算多好，自理能力极强，家务收拾得不要太漂亮。吉尔伽美什每次都开玩笑说捡了个免费的劳动力，另一边对小姑娘是有求必应没求也给她制造求并且应，教导上也无不费心指引。三个人再加上恩奇都在社区附近捡到的一只奄奄一息的萨摩耶，一家四口整整齐齐。  
蒂妮非常靠谱地订了蛋糕布置屋子做了晚饭，发短信问吉尔伽美什什么时候到家。她十分主动地包揽这次庆生活动，仿佛这个活动宣告她彻底融入了这个家庭。如果说她对吉尔伽美什是敬畏，那么她从恩奇都身上得到的则是恰到好处的关爱与温暖。她无法不感谢、不爱这两人，在自己最无助的时候接纳了这个在大众眼中几乎是“底层”的小姑娘，并真心实意将她视为家庭的一份子。蒂妮愿意融入，更想感恩，便把这份心意体现在生活的方方面面。她能想象到恩奇都进门后惊喜的眼神，甚至觉得他会亲亲她的脸颊以示表扬与感激。但她很快摇了摇头打消这个想法——她并不想被吉尔伽美什用危险的眼神盯一整晚。  
吉尔伽美什先到家，打量了一圈精美的布置，蒂妮从厨房里出来及时制止了他试图把餐桌上的百合换成玫瑰这一行为，表示这又不是情人节再说玫瑰也不符合寿星的气质。他耸耸肩不再坚持，正准备进厨房帮忙呢门就开了。  
看着爱人脸上那副恍然大悟的笑容，他不委屈自己立刻就上前一步拥住对方，在对方惊喜又幸福的神情中热情地吻上他肖想了数日的嘴唇。蒂妮赶紧把落在地上的塑料袋拎起来放厨房然后十分熟练地装透明。大师是不会看气氛，冲过来就往恩奇都腿上一顿蹭，得到了主人爱的抱抱和毛脑袋上轻轻一吻。  
吉尔伽美什不喜欢消毒水味，可恩奇都身上什么味他就没有不爱的。尽管卖场里晃一圈什么味都有，但颈间还是有淡淡的、属于他的味道。将近一周的分离，如果不是要吃饭他恨不得现在就把事办了，一路上想得他喉咙发干身下发热，脑子都快烧成浆糊，眼睛里的温度烫得吓人。  
蒂妮做了新学的香烤小羊排配凤尾鱼酱汁，颇费功夫的一道烤鹌鹑，一些配菜还有沙拉和甜品。她对下个月的比赛信心十足，并把恩奇都教她的第一首歌录制成碟当做生日礼物。她知道这位是不爱奢侈也什么都不缺，比起物质他更注重心意。果然，恩奇都说她所做的所有准备都是给他的最好的礼物，包括布置、菜肴与这个碟片。蒂妮提到六月份理查的演唱会，她攒了好久的零花钱，想去看看。吉尔伽美什闻言不屑地哼了一声，恩奇都想起来什么一样啊了一声，随后笑着戳了戳爱人的腰。蒂妮是不知道眼前这位绿头发的主儿大学的时候疯闹过，当年甚至和这位如今当红的摇滚明星一起组过乐队关系甚密，惹得另一位金发红眼的先生旷日持久地酸了一把。她看金先生脸色不虞本以为这事凉了，谁知下一秒恩奇都就给她批了并且叮嘱她注意安全别玩太疯，吉尔伽美什不置可否，专心致志地对付已经被搅得稀烂的抹茶慕斯蛋糕。饭后蒂妮被勒令好好休息，两人一个把餐具放进洗碗机一个收拾桌椅和装饰物，完后手牵着手回卧室的独立卫浴泡澡。  
十年了，他们总看不腻彼此。他褪尽浮华，轻狂与傲慢沉淀出稳重的气势，在爱人面前更添了许多柔情；而他平和依旧，却在岁月里找到了自我爱上了生活，一双眼睛里多了许多鲜活的神采。他们在对方身上找到了灵魂缺失的碎片，心贴在一起，才像是完整的人。  
他看出爱人小小的不愉快，主动亲吻，吻得快要窒息才松开，微微喘息着笑他还没放过这件事。金先生掐了掐他的屁股，咬着他的鼻尖闷闷地问最近两个人还有没有联络。他歪着脑袋想了想，问ins上的点赞之交算不算联络。这个答案还算合格，吉尔伽美什不急着做完，擦干了抱到床上去，从眉心亲吻到嘴唇一路向下，亲了亲抬着头的家伙，不再拖泥带水，一入到底满足彼此的念想。对他们而言这并不仅是满足爱欲，而是不断在对方的灵魂里打上自己的烙印，互相标记，他们浑身上下由内而外都有抹不掉的彼此的痕迹。火热而滚烫，呼吸、泪水、契合处的粘液；每次都像是要在火里燃尽生命，化成灰也要相拥至死。  
清理后恩奇都都快睡着了，吉尔伽美什掏出一个小玩意在台灯下闪闪发光。他接过自己的生日礼物，是一把精致的金锁，刻着简约的花纹、两人的名字和相识的日子。他笑着，还没来得及评论两句，就听爱人说过段时间去欧洲吧，锁就锁在霍亨索伦桥上，钥匙扔进莱茵河里。  
他有些讶异，想不到这位也会做这种“俗气”的事情，还是说结婚四五年才想起来体验一把普通情侣的恋爱，果然人都不能免俗。嘴上却什么都没说，眯起眼睛，软乎乎地嗯了一声，声音里三分倦意七分暖意剩下还有无数分爱意，抬手按掉床头灯，与他生命的另一半拥吻而眠。


End file.
